mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Clyde J. Schneider (aka Sky runner Clyde)
Name : Clyde James Schneider *Race : Human *Home : SkyFallCity *Age : 14 *Likes : Farming, Parkour , Science , Bows , Small Slimes and Swords *Dislikes : Endermen, Big Slimes , And Mob spawners My story : 14 Demons A long day before night time my mother always breed some pigs . But one night my mother forgot to breed pigs and she went outside to breed them. But she had no defense then creepers blew up and killed all the pigs, Including my mother My father and I went to skyfall city to ready me for the dangers ahead. 7 years later I graduated fro Skyfall academy but I was sad when i graduated, because my father died before that day. My Master, Jacob Hedrith adopted me then he teached me the advanced parkour skills.but on one night he was no where to be found in his house then I see a blood dripping on the floor... I look up and I saw him... severly injured and his life was on a thread . He had Spike on his shoulders and knees...He calls my name.."Clyde" "Sir?" I reply "Do me a Favor will you" "yes sir" he gives me a crystal. "sir, what is this " I say. "Thats a SkyKey" "for what sir?" I ask. " go to the highest tower of Skyfall City then jump down. Put the Crystal In your hands and imagine your taking flight on a Surf board." "Yes sir" I say. "DDDDont Lllet mmmme DDown" that was his last words. I run to the tower ... climbing every sing ladder Until I reached the top. I see demons running around killing everyone. I see atleast 14 of them. 14! Is this a Coincidence or not? ''think to myself because its my 14th birthday today'. I go to the edge then just fall down.. with the crystal I focus, I see myself falling. then I see myself taking fight. I open my eyes and i see a board on my feet..''Its a hoveboard . ''I flew to the demons and smack my board to their faces . The I see a hand print that leads to a sword print on the board. I place my hand there and I here the noise of a nether portal. and a sword appeared on my hand. I swing my sword at the demons and they just dissappear. I count as they die. ''13 ,12,.....11........10 ,9..........8,7,6,5.......4.......3.......2........1'I missed one . '''I say to my self... I see him!..I chase him. he was no match for my speed. but he could dodge every single attack I throw. when the time was right I speeded in front of him then remove my board. The timing was perfect. I can see my sword in his neck.Then he dissappears also. The people celebrated and cheered for me. I wasnt happy since my master died..At his burial. I did not cry. He said to me crying will do nothing.then Headmaster Raik and all of the masters bowed to me. I bowed to them as a "your wellcome" I say to myself this is a start of a new journey''Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:HumanCategory:Parkour Category:Fighter Category:Warrior